


El final más lógico

by LaneZQ



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Dark Humor, F/M, Parody, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneZQ/pseuds/LaneZQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Edward…-dijo Bella, mientras observaba cómo el sol arrancaba brillos irisados y deslumbrantes de la piel desnuda del vampiro –.Bésame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El final más lógico

**Author's Note:**

> Pretende ser una parodia, pero no esperéis situaciones descabelladas ni que los personajes se comporten de una manera estúpida y fuera de lugar. De hecho, es posible que no tenga demasiada gracia. Se supone que es una caricatura, es decir, pretende exagerar los rasgos más característicos de cada personaje, con la intención de ridiculizar lo que, a mi manera de ver, es demasiado exagerado o empalagoso.  
> Lo de la tragedia lo entenderéis en cuanto leáis el fic.  
> Está basado sólo en el primer libro, ya que es el único que me he leído de esta saga.

\- Edward… -dijo Bella, mientras observaba cómo el sol arrancaba brillos irisados y deslumbrantes de la piel desnuda del vampiro –. Bésame.

Él la miró, con esos ojos, más dorados que el mismo oro, más hermosos que un loro, más bellos que el atardecer que se cernía sobre ellos con su precioso manto bruñido de carmesí. Ella contuvo la respiración ante tanta belleza por centímetro cuadrado, ante aquel rostro inefable, cincelado por Dios, por Alá, por Yahvéh o por los mismísimos Ainur, o mejor, por Eru; qué digo, era el rostro de un dios, era Apolo y Narciso y Afrodita y Zeus y el Olimpo entero, todos juntos, pero no revueltos. Sólo contemplarle era un éxtasis de placer, una dádiva divina libidinosa indigna de una simple mortal como ella.

Edward esbozó su mejor sonrisa traviesa, dejando entrever sus dientes blanquísimos y perfectos. El corazón de Bella saltó desbocado en su pecho, y sus enormes ojos oscuros de corderillo se abrieron desmesuradamente, embelesada, arrobada, embobada por tal demostración de magnificencia.

El cabello broncíneo del chico, del dios argénteo esculpido en el más fino de los más finos mármoles, se agitó, al acercarse en veloz y grácil movimiento hacia la muchacha, despidiendo un fulgor sanguinolento. Cualquier otra persona lo hubiera considerado una advertencia ominosa, pero Bella no era de esa clase de personas que temen caerse en el borde de un precipicio, o de las que se apartan de los perros con espuma en la boca y un cartel que avisa: "Cuidado, perro rabioso", y mucho menos de las que tienen miedo de quemarse con un hierro candente calentado al rojo vivo en la fragua de un herrero. No, Bella amaba el riesgo.

Fue sentir el roce de su piel helada y saber que estaba perdida. Su olor, fragante como cien millones de rosas, maravilloso como doscientos mil millones de osos (si no, que se lo preguntaran a Emmett), sobrecogió a la muchacha, envolviéndola, elevándola al séptimo cielo, y luego al octavo, al décimo, al decimoquinto, a cielos que nadie había visitado jamás.

Mas, súbitamente, Edward se apartó.

\- No, Bella, esto no está bien. –musitó con su voz seductora-. Soy peligroso para ti.

Bella lo miró con tristeza, sin entender.

\- Edward… Yo te quiero –se sonrojó ligeramente-. ¿Acaso no es eso suficiente?

\- Soy un vampiro –le atravesó los ojos con la mirada, desafiante.

\- No me importa, ya sabes que te quiero como eres.

\- Ansío beber tu sangre más que la de cualquier otro ser humano que haya visto en mi vida.

\- Puedo vivir con ello.

\- Cada vez que vienes a mi casa estás en peligro.

\- Me da igual.

\- Soy venenoso.

\- ¿A quién le importa?

\- Podría perder el control en cualquier momento y cortarte los labios con mis afilados dientes. Entonces estarías perdida. Y eso si no te aplasto antes con mi superfuerza.

\- Edward, escucha –se puso seria-. Te voy a decir una cosa y te la voy a decir sólo una vez: bé-sa-me. Ya.

El tono inusualmente autoritario de su voz, y el hecho de que Edward no podía negarle nada a esas mejillas sonrosadas y esos labios encendidos, hizo que el vampiro abandonara toda precaución y se acercara a ella peligrosamente.

La atrajo hacia él, con más violencia de la que hubiera deseado, y Bella se sumió de nuevo en aquel caleidoscopio de sensaciones sensacionales que era estar en los brazos de su amado Edward. Cerró los ojos, expectante. Su corazón bombeaba sangre a mil por hora, su respiración quemaba y sus cinco sentidos estaban tan embotados de estímulos que apenas podía pensar en nada que no fueran los labios de Edward, semiabiertos, vacilantes, perfectamente purpúreos y redondeados, enmarcando aquellos ominosos dientes.

Y, de pronto, ocurrió lo impensable.

Por un momento, la muchacha no pudo creer lo que Edward estaba haciendo. Su nariz, afilada y recta cual divina escuadra de divino arquitecto, se frotaba contra la suya en un tierno gesto de amor esquimal.

\- Edward, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo? –dijo, intentando controlar la voz, cargada de impaciencia.

Edward se separó.

\- Besarte –soltó, como si fuera una respuesta evidente.

En un principio, Bella pensó en pegarle, pero después recordó que él era mucho más fuerte y rápido (y hermoso, atractivo, encantador, atlético, popular, etc.) y que probablemente sería ella la que acabaría haciéndose daño.

\- ¿Besarme? –dijo al fin, indignada-. ¿Besarme?

Edward desvió la mirada, algo incómodo.

\- Es que… -comenzó, cabizbajo. Pero luego se irguió, clavando sus ojos en los de ella-. Tengo miedo de hacerte daño, Bella.

Bella suspiró, con cara de circunstancias.

\- Edward, por Dios… Otra vez no.

El chico sonrió. A Bella se le disparó el corazón (normalmente, eran dos acciones simultáneas).

Volvió a atraerla hacia sí. La luz del Sol brilló en la piel pálida del muchacho (o más bien el Sol brillaba porque se reflejaba en la piel de Edward) y a Bella se le cortó la respiración con tanta hermosura, sus ojos dorados, sus facciones divinas, etc., etc., etc.

Y entonces, al fin sintió su cautivador aliento, sus labios, buscando los suyos con una suavidad casi insoportable. Bella rozó con su lengua la deseada ambrosía, fruta prohibida del jardín del Edén, bocado de dioses, eeeh… mmm… todo él era tan perfecto que ya no cabían más comparaciones posibles.

A todo esto, el corazón de Bella seguía latiendo con una violencia desenfrenada, fulminante, fugaz, febril; su pulso corría a una velocidad vertiginosa, mucho más vertiginosa de lo que era normal para un ser humano corriente. Mucho más vertiginosa, de hecho, de lo que era saludable o soportable para un ser humano corriente. Y no digamos para Bella. Era ella tan frágil, tan delicada, y Edward tan bello, tan devastadora y hermosamente hermoso, y estaba tan  _cerca_ , que el pobre corazón de la muchacha no pudo soportar por más tiempo tan tremebundo sobreesfuerzo. Así que pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

Se paró.

Si Edward no hubiera sido tan bello y tan divino y tan perfecto, y si Bella no hubiera estado tan obsesionada, fascinada y atontada con él, posiblemente el infarto no habría sido tan fulminante. Pero lo fue. Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera la supervelocidad de Edward habría podido evitarlo.

Ah, que efímero es el amor adolescente.

Cuando el vampiro se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, enloqueció. Gritó el nombre de su amada unas mil veces. Seguidamente, cegado por el dolor, corrió hasta el precipicio más cercano.

Se tiró.

Y después recordó que era un vampiro. Perfecto. Hermoso. Encantador. Apolíneo. Divino.

_Inmortal_.

Ni que decir tiene que su grito inhumano llegó hasta los confines del mundo.

* * *

**  
**   


Jonathan Harker miraba a su anfitrión con recelo. Había algo en él y en aquel misterioso castillo que le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

Y entonces, por alguna extraña razón, el Conde sonrió.

Jonathan frunció el ceño.

\- ¿De qué se ríe, señor Conde?

El Conde Drácula se dio la vuelta y observó con deleite la tenebrosa noche que se extendía al otro lado de los ventanales. Esperó un instante y, después, habló con voz oscura:

\- Es extraño, Jonathan Harker. De repente siento como si el mundo fuera un lugar mejor.

El joven se encogió de hombros. No entendía nada.

No muy lejos de allí, Edward Cullen acababa de hacer una pequeña visita a los Vulturi.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé, soy cruel. También sé que Drácula es de otra época. Pero en mi mente, el mundo de los libros trasciende la lógica espacio-temporal (euh… vale, es una excusa barata).


End file.
